Intoxicating Desire
by Xsweet n sourX
Summary: At inuyasha's highskool him and his gf are the hottest couple,she's just horrible and manipulative but he is addicted to her like a drug, Kagome is just trying to survive life, what happens when two lifes collide will she be like a breath of fresh air?
1. alone in a storm

**Intoxicating Desire**

****

**disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha, duh**

**ok well this is my 2nd fanf fiction so i dont know how much feedback im gunna get but i tried my hardest and as the story progresses it will get better and better.**

**this first half of this chapter is more like an intro to the summary, the other half is more centered more towards the summary.**

**thank you for reading, please reveiw so i can comtinue the story.**

****

**Kagome's story: start**

It was a chilly summer night as kagome trailed along the sidewalk after leaving school, she had stayed later than she had expected and the sky had grown dark and dreary

threatening to rain any second. She laced her fingers through the already soaking bag of take out she had picked up earlier. " egh" she grumbled as she opened to see if it was

ruined. "Great" she tossed it in the garbage can behind her and continued to trudge along the now water strewn streets. She became nervous as she crossed the street, a hint of

unknown fear and anxiety racing through her veins, she knew she was acting immature but she couldn't help but to franticly trace the lonely back streets with her keen eyes.

Nothing "haha" she laughed quietly to her self. What was she so scared about in the first place? It was only a thunderstorm but it just reminded her of….she quickly shook the

thought out of her head and carried on her way. Lightening bolts etched across the angry sky like chalk as she crossed the street into the dark abandoned alleyway. The sky had

grown twisted and green like an angry soul and she was in no mood to be outside in this shit, finally she could see her apartment a block or so ahead of her. She heard shuffling of

feet as to overgrown figures stepped out from the shadows of the alleyway "what... hello?" she slowly advanced forward careful not to make eye contact with the figures. She

was on edge and scared as she drew closer to them like a scared puppy but she wouldn't let her fear show through. "where do ya think your going?" the figure slowly stepped

out from the wet ground glaring at her with cloudy eyes, it almost seemed as if he was not even a human but a twisted image of a man who had lost everything and cared about

nothing not even his own life anymore, he was just a dealer for someone higher up, she could tell he was just doing someone else's dirty work. "wh…at do you want!? She was

trembling with fear and couldn't stand that she sounded so frightened and weak. "Do you not remember…kagome" the other figure emerged from the darkness of the night. Oh

my god… it all came back, painful thoughts flashed threw her mind the agonizing memories. It had happened almost a year ago why they had to come back now!? "Get away

from me!" she screamed out thought the night but it was a chilling feeling because she knew no one could hear her.

It had all started at the end of last summer, her family was in terrible debt and was afraid they would not be able to afford there home any longer they had told kagome not to

wonder out alone she was confused as to why she was in so much danger. What had she done? But it was not her, it was her father. He had made a deal with the kencholan

gang. He would borrow a few thousand dollars as long as he could pay it back within the next year. He failed miserably, during the previous months he had lost three jobs and all

with minimal wage, He soon picked up the habit of smoking tobacco along with other drugs, kagomes mother could not put up with his ways any longer and left a few months

later. Soon after overdosing on prescription pain killers leading to his death in the winter. He had left everything he owned to kagome, which unfortunately included his debt to the

kencholan gang. It had been a long hard few months after her family seemed to collapse right in front of her eyes. At the end of winter her younger brother was taken away and

put into foster care at the result of kagome was still underage to care for the child and did not have the necessities required to care for a child. Since the house was left to kagome

she could not afford to maintain it so she moved the rest of her belongings into a small one bedroom one bath and a small kitchen apartment. She had taken up a job at a local

restaurant and was able to survive of the income she made there. It had been a few heart aching months for kagome but she made it through and was able to attend high school

were her friends were her family.

The men grabbed her arms with there giant hands covered in dirt. "You owe us kagome" the larger man greedily gazed at her, his breath smelled like old cigarettes and blood. "I

don't owe you anything! It was my father!" she screamed out trying to break free of the mans strong grip, but it was useless they were three times the size of her and there was

no one to help her. "You filthy bitch" the man sneered his eyes glazed over with desire. "Get off of me!" what were they planning to do with her? She kicked and struggled as

they held her down……………………………………………………………………………

**Inuyasha's intervene: start**

He loved the rain, he loved the way it splashed onto his smooth skin, and he loved the feeling of freedom it gave him as he walked through the empty streets. He was soaked and

chilled to the bone but he didn't care he felt as if he was alone in the world he felt strong and free like a bird that soared in the sky. The lightening cracked like a whip and the

thunder roared and he still loved it. He needed to take a walk by himself after his stressful day and if it meant getting wet so be it. His supposed girlfriend had thrown yet another

fit at school and it made him feel like she owned him, he was like a dog on a leash and he couldn't stand it. She was like a drug an intoxicating desire and he couldn't escape her.

They were the most popular couple in school. Not that he gave a fuck but she seemed to have this power over everyone influencing what they thought was "popular" and "cool".

He was the all star football, track, and baseball player. She was a manipulative bitch and he knew it yet, he... was drawn to her like a moth to the flame. He needed out without

being hated by everyone in the school along with the teachers. He had gotten in enough fights to already be expelled but due to his amazing sports abilities and outstanding skills

the coaches could just not afford to lose him. But they were strict, if he messed up again it was done and he would be expelled and transferred to another school.

"Get the hell away from me!" he heard a voice faintly yell as he turned the corner he heard it again. He ran closer to the voice as it echoed throughout the deserted streets. He

turned into an alley way and saw a young girl pinned to the ground as to taller muscular figures stood over her there shadows stretched along the watery sidewalks. "You!" it was

the kencholan gang! He had recognized the monstrous figures, his now deceased father had once ruled over the gang controlling over half of the city, he was greatly known for his

powerful ways throughout the city, he was a bitter man but not evil,.. Not like these men. "I...inuyasha….." the men released the girl with there mouths still agape. Wh.. What are

u doing here?! They yelled. "What are you doing to that girl!?" she scampered up connecting eyes for a split second; it seemed like an eternity raven against amber in a streak of

frantic need and helplessness. She was beautiful and seemed familiar but he didn't know why. Her clothes were torn and her makeup running down her face but she was

beautiful. She quickly bolted into the unforgiving night tears streaming down her face.

He looked back to his former friends who had now turned into monsters and glared at them in disgust as there glazed over eyes reflected upon the streets. " Inuyasha…. We

have news for you…" they deeply said. "Why would I be interested in your news?"………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome's story: start

She breathed heavily as she ran through the street to her apartment, She was soaked and her heart was racing, the harsh rain spattered down on her face. As she ran each step

was a reminder that she was growing weak, the men had torn her clothes and ripped her skin, and she was bleeding profusely, her heart beat in rhythm to the drops of blood and

rain mixing together in a murky haze.

Finally she reached the end of the road at her apartment an unlocked the door, she stumbled inside and slammed the door. She dizzily found her way to the bathroom and

collapsed onto the floor blacking out.

**Inuyasha's story: start**

He walked the halls of the high school consumed by the thought of her… that girl last night, who was she, where had he seen her before. She was so beautiful. Fuck the

kencholan gang! He thought as the bell rang and the rest of the students were released from class signaling the end of the day. He watched the usual surreal scene of "his

girlfriend"and her friends push their way through the hallways like they were royalty. He rolled his eyes to himself as he watched the group pull up beside his locker. "Here we go

again" he mumbled under his breath. "Heyy babi" she smacked her gum and continued talking as she applied some more lip gloss. "Put your arms around me!" she snorted

quietly. " wh…" before he could finish his sentence she had pulled his arms around her as she showed off her trophy. " sooo are you coming to the club with us tonight" she

cooed. Sporting a great puppy face. "Pweese" she pouted. "Fine...egh" he grumbled and walked away." Babe wait are u ready for the game tonight?" "Yea its kool …God…

she is so annoying" he walked out of school and got on his Kawasaki and retreated back to his apartment to relax before the game. Then he would hop back on his bike and

head to the game.

**Kagome's story: start**

She awoke to a pounding headache in the back of her head and looked around wondering what happened. Suddenly it all rushed back to her. "Last night ... omg I wonder what

happened to that boy…he saved my life, he seems so familiar yet I don't know who he is." She gripped the counter top and tried to balance herself out and she tried to stand up.

Her wounds had stopped bleeding so she pulled out some gauze and a first aid kit and bandaged her arms up. She tried to sleep but found that she couldn't stop thinking about

that boy inuyasha. "Shit … oh no" she had forgotten that the big football game was tonight at the school and she had to help fill in for one of the cheerleaders. "Great now

everyone is gunna think im a stupid cheerleader…egh" she grumbled and slid out of bed to get ready. She slipped into the white and green uniform and tied her hair up neatly in a

bun with a side swept bang and finished by tying a green ribbon around her bun. She popped some Tylenol and ran out the door "shit shit shit im going to be late" the thought of

inuyasha completely fading from her mind.

She raced across the street almost not watching the speeding bike wiz past her. "Hey! Slow down!" she yelled at the teenage boy. " why don't you watch the road!" he yelled

after her, " remember green means go, look both ways before you cross the street, ring a bell?" he laughed. "Ok smartass" she looked at her watch again "great there's no way I

can make it! Grrrr" she started to run down across people's yards. School was not even two blocks away but she had to hurry.

Inuyasha's story: start

"Haha what a nut job" she was pretty cute though even though he had not clearly seen her face. He ran into his opponent's school and into the locker room to get his equipment

and jersey on.

**Kagomes's story :start**

She ran into the school and made her way to the football field just making it in time with 2 minutes to spare before the game. The girls assembled into there positions for the game.

The players ran onto the field with the crowd cheering madly. "Please stand for the cheerleaders!" the announcer yelled over the intercom and the crowd cheered. Kagome was

nervous but she knew she would be fine. She had previously been in dance so she was very graceful when it came to movements. The cheerleaders assembled a pyramid and the

crowd roared " go crocs!" and they threw two girls up in the are gently landing into the other girls arms. " Wooooo" the crowd roared. " Please stand for the national anthem"

kagome exited off stage and gathered with her friends to get some snacks from the concession stand and get ready for the kick off.

**Inuyasha's story :start**

He watched the cheerleaders perform and was surprised to see the girl from earlier that yelled at him. " Wait isn't that no…way" it was also the girl from last night . "Shit she's

gunna see me" he suddenly had the urge to show off. And with the kickoff he skillfully took over the rest of the game winning against the crocs. His team mates cheered and there

side of the crowd roared as the opposing side booed.

The opposing coach went crazy and started yelling " no no! This is wrong they hadn't scored that last touchdown! No! This isn't right" he roared at the other coach. " What the

hell we played that goal fair and square!" inuyasha yelled at the coach " you son of a bitch im not even fucking kidding that last goal doesn't count!" "Why the hell not!?" they

continued to yell until inuyasha lost his cool and clocked the guy right in the face. " oooooooooooooooooo" the crowd went crazy. The referee intervened and dragged inuyasha

out of the stadium. He knew he was in deep shit.

Kagome's story: start

" Oh my god that's inuyasha" her friends yelled and cheered as she watched inuyasha punch the guy right in the face. " men…egh" she rolled her eyes but couldn't help but be

curious. She decided to call it quits as she walked out of the stadium. " Hey kagome where ya going?" here friend called " ive had more than enough drama this week sorry guys"

they laughed and congratulated her on her outstanding performance.

She walked down the hallway glancing to her left to meet eyes with that boy again, raven against amber, for the eternity of a second she could have sworn he was looking at her

as if she were his. It was almost as if she was walking in slow motion and the world around here had quietly stopped just for her even if it was just a second.

**Inuyasha's story : start**

There she was again that girl, that girl he couldn't stop thinking about. He wanted to say something but the words wouldn't form, wouldn't come out of his mouth. All he could do

was stare at her like he wished she was his. At that moment he knew he had to find someway to meet her.. somehow someway

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok end of first chapter! i revised this chapter and added alot more because i hate short chapters haha

but please reveiw for more chapters please feel free to give me tips and suggestions.


	2. r4r's

During this hour I am doing r4r review for review with real feedback

Ready set gooo


End file.
